Shoring is the process of supporting a building or structure with shores (props) during construction, such as building, repairs or alterations. It is common practice in the construction industry to shore concrete slabs with a temporary support frame. For large slabs, such as those forming building floor structures, a number of shoring frames must be used. Generally, the support frames remain in place until the slab has cured sufficiently to allow the safe removal of the frame(s).
The present disclosure relates to a support device and shoring system designed to support formwork for concrete construction, and allow the formwork members to be removed when the concrete has obtained sufficient strength, without allowing the new concrete to move.
Devices of the prior art suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, certain devices of the prior art use a rotating wedge nut. The location of the wedge nut is generally disadvantageously near, or in the same plane as, the members that it is supporting. This creates a condition that, when a hammer is swung to loosen the nut, it has to be done in a confined space without contacting the other formwork members. In addition, since the wedge nut requires a rotating motion, the location that the tradesperson is trying to hit with a hammer is constantly changing in location.